Rescuing Robin
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin is set to marry a violent man ordered by the Commission which is above the Associates and Five Families. Her Grandfather afraid of what would happen to Robin goes to Jason to get her out of marrying a monster. How can Jason help? Will he help her after she had told the secret about Michael? Or will he let her be abused and killed? Not a Rape Story Story takes place in 2003
1. Chapter 1

RESCUING ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors, I quit watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and when Robin returned in 2005 and the writer's didn't put them back together again

Please forgive grammar and spelling errors I am not using a beta reader and please let me know how I am doing without a beta reader

This story takes place in 2003

CHAPTER ONE

Sonny and Jason were worried, the head of the Commission which was above the Associates and the Five Families was coming in from Italy to see them. They did not know of anything that they had done wrong, but something had to have been done because it was unheard of for the head of the Commission to come to someone else they usually went to him. He had requested this meeting to be secret. He had also requested that Carly be present and that sent off warning bells in Sonny and Jason's minds. Sonny was pacing and Carly and Jason were watching him. Jason was trying to stay calm so that Sonny didn't flip out altogether which was not working to well.

There was a knock on the door and Johnny opened it and announced the Commission head, Antonio Giovanni Soltini. Antonio walked in and tried not to glare at these three who had hurt his granddaughter so much. They had nearly killed her, but she was a fighter and she fought back and lived. Now he had to go to them to keep her from being abused, raped and maybe killed. They were his only option. He hated having to come to them to save her. He'd like to keep them far away from her. That was not an option though, not if he wanted her to live.

"Sir, It is an honor to have you here. I am Michael "Sonny" Corinthos and this is my right hand man and partner Jason Morgan and my wife Carly Corinthos." He said introducing them to the Commission head.

"I am glad to meet your acquaintance. Let's sit down and talk business." Antonio said.

"Carly, go upstairs now." Sonny tells his wife.

"No, she stays for this. What I want to discuss I want her here for." He says shocking Sonny and Jason.

"We don't allow her to sit in on business conversations." Sonny said not understanding why he would want her there.

"She stays for what I want to discuss. Are we clear?" Antonio said, forcefully.

"Yes sir. What is it you want to discuss?" Jason asked as confused as Sonny was why he wanted Carly there.

"First off, I want to tell you about a man who to put it mildly abuses his women severely. He has hurt them so bad some have even died from what he has done to them when they don't please him enough. He threw one woman threw a glass table and she had to have plastic surgery to repair her face. He is violent in bed and if a partner does not please him with no regard for herself he becomes abusive raping the woman to get what he wants. He took a knife and cut a cross in one's chest and stomach when she tried to stop him from raping her, he took what he wanted and left her for dead in an alley. She had to have surgery and lost the ability to have children because he hurt her so bad. This man is violent in bed and out if you displease him you are in for it. His staff has had to be replaced time and time again because of how violent he gets with them. He buries them, kills them, rapes the men and women before he does. My granddaughter the Commission wants her to marry this man and unite two mob families and I can't override them because I do not get a vote because she is my granddaughter. I don't want her abused or to die."

Carly is upset about this man and what he does to women, how can anyone do that to someone else. Jason and Sonny wonder why they are being told this.

"Why are you telling us this? What can we do?" Sonny asked.

"Thank you for asking, the only way my granddaughter is off the hook is if she marries before the wedding between her and this animal takes place. I want you, Jason, to marry my granddaughter. I want you to save her. I will reward you, if you do this. She will be hurt or killed by him if you don't. We will lose her forever if you don't do this. I will make it worth your while. You both will have seats on the Commission, You will rise above the Associates and Five Families, you will no longer answer to them, they will answer to you. You will be able to do what you want with the backing of the Commission."

"Jason is involved with someone though." Carly said not knowing how she feels, so sorry for this girl and not wanting her hurt and wanting Courtney and Jason together.

"If he accepts this he won't be seeing Courtney Matthews anymore. Yes, I checked you out before I came here. I'm sorry I expect fidelity to my granddaughter. This is a difficult situation for you Jason and I understand that."

"Mr. Soltini I am flattered you thought of me but why did you choose me of all the men in the organization. Why me? I don't know if I can do this, I would be hurting Courtney a lot."

"I understand that but if you and Sonny want to continue in the organization, you will do this. If you don't do this and she is hurt or worse dies so do you, Sonny, Carly, Courtney, Michael and Morgan all will die."

"You would kill my whole family if Jason doesn't marry your granddaughter?" Sonny asked devastated that he would lose his family because of this granddaughter of the Commission boss.

"I will do anything to protect her as for why you, Jason, it's very simple because of who my granddaughter is that is why I chose you."

"Who is your granddaughter?" Carly asked confused and worried about her family.

"My granddaughter is someone you know very well. That is why Jason was chosen because you three know her and this will be believable to the Commission. That Jason on hearing she was getting married whisked her away to Las Vegas to get married and you and her will be planning a bigger wedding for family and friends to be there for, My granddaughter's name is Robin Soltini Scorpio. Please Jason don't let this man hurt her or kill her." He says shocking everyone.

Let me know what you think in a review and also tell me how I am doing without a beta reader!


	2. Chapter 2

RESCUING ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please forgive errors, I quit watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 when the writers didn't put them back together again when Robin came home I just had minor surgery so that is why I haven't posted anything please forgive me for leaving you hanging

Please forgive errors in spelling and grammar I did not use a beta

CHAPTER TWO

"Robin Scorpio is your granddaughter?" Carly asked, she had hated Robin because Jason loved her and Carly had wanted Jason because Carly had loved Jason, so she did everything to break them up and she had succeeded by using her son Michael, but she didn't want Robin to have to go through being hurt or killed because she has to marry this violent man who hurts, rapes and kills. No one deserved that, not even Robin.

"Yes, she is and she doesn't have much time. I came to see you because, you Jason are the only one that they would not object to her marrying instead of her fiancée. They know Robin and your history, Jason and so they would allow the marriage and with you being her husband, Jason, she would be safe from him. Please do this, I realize it will disrupt your life but if you don't do this you most likely will sign Robin's death certificate. Can you allow her to die? Do you want her dead because she told the truth about Michael to AJ? If you do all you have to do is sit back and do nothing and I hope you can live with that decision. You talked her into taking the protocol so she would live. Are you willing to let her die now? I know that you are involved with Sonny's sister Courtney but you have to know if you marry Robin that is over. I will not have her gossiped about like she was before when you were together and everyone, family and friends of Robin pitied her because of Carly and Michael. You would be giving up being with other women for good. This is not a few months and get divorced marriage. This is for keeps. I want you to know what it means to marry Robin Soltini Scorpio its forever, till one of you dies. Please marry her, don't let this man hurt her. I need to know what you are going to do. I wish I could give you time to decide but I need the decision now."

Jason looks at Sonny and Carly and thinks about Robin, he was mad at her for what she did but he didn't want her dead. He couldn't let her die. She had always been his North, his Canada. He had loved her with everything in him. "I'll do it."

"What about Courtney?" Carly said worried about her sister-in-law.

"Courtney will be hurt but I will not let Robin be physically hurt or die, she doesn't deserve that. Not even having told AJ the truth about Michael. She still doesn't deserve the kind of abuse that she would get if she married this man. I can't let her marry him and be abused or killed." Jason said passionately and wondered why he felt that strongly about her not marrying this animal and being hurt. The thought of her being hurt turned his blood cold. "Besides she taught me how to love, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't know how to love or be able to be loved in return."

"Carly." Antonio said getting her attention. "You will not interfere in Robin and Jason's relationship. If you do I will have you killed. You interfered once and Robin left Port Charles for the last four years, you cost her and her family time with her. She has been alone except for me and I will not let you interfere again so understand that. I will kill you before you hurt Robin again. Now Jason, if you treat Robin like an afterthought again as someone not important to you, not a priority, or an obligation then I won't kill you but Courtney, Carly, Sonny, Michael, or Morgan, one of them or all of them will die. Robin is your first priority, remember that. You will be faithful to her and you will treat her right this time. You will not treat her like trash or a whore that you use to satisfy yourself. You will treat her right. Is that clear?"

"Yes, I understand." Jason said, he knows he treated her bad before and won't do that again.

"Sonny, Robin, not the organization or your family comes first with Jason now. Understand that. If you hurt Robin again I will hurt you where it hurts, your family. I wanted to kill Carly in 1999 when I found out what happened between Jason and Robin, but Robin wouldn't let me, she won't stop me again, I also wanted to kill you, Sonny and Jason too, but Robin still loved the both of you and that would have hurt her so you're still alive because of Robin. Do you understand what all I will do to protect my granddaughter? Anything."

"Understood." Sonny said and Jason nodded his head.

Carly said. "Sir, I may not like Robin but I don't want her hurt like that. I will not interfere in their relationship."

"Good, no one is to know about this arrangement as far as anyone not in this room knows you found out Robin was getting married and realized you, Jason still loved her and whisked her away to Vegas to get married. Now let me call my granddaughter and tell her the plan to get her off the hook in marrying Carisco Saltining."

"Carisco Saltining? You're joking right?" Sonny asked stunned, he had heard horrible things about him and his women even this far away from Italy news spread about how horrible this man was and how violent.

"NO, I am not."

"I have heard stories about him. He is evil from what I have heard about him. He enjoys hurting his women and does it on purpose." Jason says glad that he was going to prevent Robin from marrying that man, he was a very violent man from what he had heard and Robin did not deserve the hell that she would suffer by marrying him.

"Now you know why I would do anything to ensure her safety." Antonio says as he takes out his phone.

"Yes, I understand now and I am suddenly glad to be doing this." Jason said, he didn't want Robin physically hurt and she would be if she married this man, she would be destroyed if she married him.

"I am calling Robin, please be quiet for a minute in case her uncle is nearby and can hear me." He dials the number and Robin answers the phone. "Hello."

"Robin, don't say anything to your uncle about why I am asking you this, I will explain later, but bring him and come to Sonny's penthouse. I know you have questions, but just do this for me and bring your meds for several days. Please?"

"Okay, you have some explaining to do but we will be there." Robin hangs up and asked her uncle to go with her to Sonny's without asking any questions after she gets her meds.

Mac would prefer her to stay far away from Sonny, Jason and Carly. So he agrees to go with her. Mac drives to Harbor View Towers and they take the elevator to the top floor where the penthouses were and where her grandfather said to meet him.

They get off the elevator and walk to the door and Johnny opens the door and she sees Jason for the first time in four years.

He was still the most beautiful man she remembered him being. Her gaze drifts to Sonny and Carly and Robin glares at them. She didn't want to be here but her grandfather had a reason for having her come here. She knew that.

"Why do you want me here of all places?" Robin asked confused. Looking at the people who she had loved and turned their backs on her for that tramp Carly who Sonny had married.

"Because I found a way for you not to have to marry Carisco Saltining."

"You have? That is great. How?"

"You marry Jason Morgan instead." Robin starts shaking her head no. "Hear me out." Her grandfather tells her shocking her and Mac, who is ready to explode at that suggestion. "Robin, he won't hit you, rape you or kill you. Carisco could and would do those things to you. You would be living in hell with him. With Jason do you have to worry about any of those things? Did you when you were with him?"

"No, but."

"No buts, this will keep you safe and you will do this. I have a plane waiting at the airport to fly all of us plus Maxie and Georgie to Vegas so you and Jason can get married. End of story."

Mac decided to keep quiet for now and let Robin make the decision rather to marry Jason or that rapist and murderer Carisco. He was suddenly hoping that she would marry Jason, at least he would protect her and physically not hurt her.

Robin turns to Jason and asked him "Why are you willing to marry me? Will you if I agree to marry you will you be faithful to me?"

"I don't want you hurt Robin that is why I am willing to marry you. I don't want you hurt, abused or raped and killed. I will be faithful to you. There will be no one else, I promise, this time there will be no one. There won't be anyone but you."

"When we were together before everyone came before me, I wasn't a priority to you will I be dead last as a priority to you again with everyone coming before me?"

"No, you will be my first priority."

"Jason, I want to have a baby, I was going to have AI done before all this came up with Carisco and marrying him, I want to have a baby now that he is not going to be a danger to me and the baby that I want. Would you be willing to have a baby with me? My doctors said that the chance of passing HIV onto a baby is 1-2% chance now. Are you willing to be the father?"

Jason thinks for a moment and answers her. "Yes, I will donate my DNA so you and I can have a child together." Jason said surprising everyone.

"Okay, I have no other questions. I'll marry him. Grandfather, when do we leave?"

"Right now we leave for Vegas. Robin, do you have enough meds?" Robin nods her head and says "I have enough for a week in my purse. What about clothes and necessities?"

"We will buy what we need in Vegas. Let's go." With that Carly asks about bringing her kids and nanny, so she gets her kids and her purse and Sonny his wallet and keys and they all file out and get in the elevator to head to the plane that would take them to Vegas. Mac calls and has the girls brought to the airport so they can see their sister get married to Jason, of all people, Mac never thought he would be grateful to him for marrying Robin, but he was. They get on the plane and soon they are in the air headed to Vegas to watch Jason and Robin get married.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

RESCUING ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors, I quit watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and when Robin returned in 2005 and the writer's didn't put them back together again

Please forgive grammar and spelling errors, I am not using a beta

This story takes place in 2003

CHAPTER THREE

Once they are in the air, Antonio starts making phone calls arranging a wedding that his granddaughter would remember. A photographer, a preacher (not Elvis Impersonators) a beautiful chapel, wedding cake and reception, flowers including a bouquet for Robin and buttoners for the men to wear, tuxes, wedding dresses from a couple of shops that would bring them by the hotel that they would be staying in so Robin could choose what kind of dress she would want or she could go shopping at the mall or the bridal shops.

While Antonio was on the phone making plans for his granddaughter's wedding, Mac sat down next to Jason who was sitting next to Robin.

"Jason, I am very grateful to you for agreeing to marry Robin. I never thought I would say that until I met Carisco Saltining and heard what he does to his women and I feared that I would lose my baby to him, that he would hurt her and kill her. She hates when people mention how petite she is but with her size I was scared that the first time he hit her or abused her we would lose her forever because he would end up killing her. I am not thrilled that you are marrying Robin, but I am happy that Carisco isn't, you are a lot better than him. I know you won't hurt her physically and I hope you won't hurt her emotionally either. When she left here in 1999 she was shattered, you and Sonny both turned your backs on her for no reason. She won't tell you this but someone overheard that AJ was Michael's father and told AJ—." He says shocking Jason and Carly who was listening to them talk.

"Mac!" Robin exclaims hearing this.

"No, Robin he deserves to know the truth. He is willing to marry you to keep you safe from Carisco, even after he thinks you betrayed him which you did not."

Sonny hearing this also asks. "Who told AJ then? Why did Robin tell Jason she did it?"

"Tell them the truth, Robin, its okay." Maxie says willing to take the consequences. "You tell them who or I will."

"Fine the truth is Maxie overheard me and Carly arguing when I was watching Maxie and Georgie one day and then when Felicia was running late and the Quartermaine's was watching Maxie and Georgie and AJ was playing with them when I came in to pick them up because Felicia was running late, Maxie said she didn't agree with Carly that AJ would be a bad father to Michael and she didn't understand why Carly would keep AJ from his son. AJ was shocked and asked me if Michael was his son. I couldn't lie to AJ with Maxie in the room, who knew the truth and wouldn't understand if I lied to AJ so I told him the truth. It was horrible having my friend look at me like that, I betrayed AJ and our friendship, he forgave me as did all the Quartermaine's and I asked them not to tell Jason that Maxie told AJ the truth, when I told them I didn't trust you, Jason, to protect Maxie from Carly they agreed."

"Why didn't you trust me to protect Maxie and tell me the truth about what really happened about how AJ learned the truth, why did you tell me you told AJ?

"You never protected me from Carly, you let her do anything she wanted, she would throw your affair in my face, you did nothing, my HIV in my face, you did nothing, you did nothing while she hurt me, you didn't protect me from her and you supposedly loved me so how could I trust you to keep Maxie safe from her?"

"Robin, it wouldn't have mattered what I said to Carly, she would still have done it." Jason says trying to justify his actions for not protecting Robin from Carly.

"That doesn't matter you could have tried but you didn't. You let her do whatever she wanted so you could keep Michael. It didn't matter that she was spending your money and saying you bought the stuff for her, making me look like I didn't matter to you, but I didn't matter to you as long as I spread my legs for you, which I am sure Carly was also doing."

"No, I never touched Carly after I promised you that I wouldn't. I promise you I never did. I didn't break my promise. How could you think I did?"

"Easy you gave Carly everything else she wanted so why wouldn't I think that when you would spend the night over there instead of in our bed after she would call and we were about to make love or were in the middle of it and we were both ready to have sex, she would call and you would get up without finishing what we had started to run to Carly's no matter how far in we were to having sex there was many a night when I had to finish myself off because you left me hot and horny, but you didn't care, Carly needed you. You were in love with her and didn't know how to ditch the HIV+ girl you had given a ring to, I was an obligation to you, and you no longer wanted or loved me." Robin is very upset reliving this painful time in her life.

"NO, Robin I loved you, I wanted you and only you, I never touched Carly, and I wasn't there for her but for Michael. I loved Michael not Carly. You were who I loved and wanted."

"Then why didn't you show me that. You left me hanging, I was growing more and more sick from stress of having Carly in my life, in my home, redecorating our home and you did nothing. You wouldn't protect me and you didn't want me to protect myself either, because we might upset Carly and she would take Michael and leave."

"I'm sorry Robin. What do you mean you were getting sick?" Jason asked, not knowing about this.

"I was throwing up every morning but you didn't see that because you were with Carly and Michael and by the time you made an appearance I was better, but everyone else noticed my weight loss but you. Everyone else knew something was wrong with me but you. You just didn't care. When I got to Paris I was sick and just wanted to die so I didn't go to the doctor, I figured the HIV had turned to AIDS and I just didn't care anymore, so I didn't go to the doctor because I figured I knew what was wrong with me and like I said I just didn't care anymore, I had lost two of the three most important men in my life, and Uncle Mac was also disappointed in me for the lies I told. So I just didn't care. I finally had to see the doctor when I collapsed in school and wouldn't wake up, I was unresponsive, which means I was in a coma. Mac was called along with Alan and they both came to Paris trying to get me to come out of my coma but I was unresponsive and the doctors told Mac I was going to die if I didn't come out soon, he would have to make the choice of a long term care facility, until I died which I would."

"Oh my god why didn't anyone tell me? I would have went to Paris to help, to be with her." Jason looks at everyone.

"We TRIED to tell you but any time we mentioned Robin you would say that no longer concerned you and you would hang up or Carly would hang up. We tried to tell Sonny so he could tell you but he did the same thing. Emily even tried to tell you and you told her that you didn't care anymore about Robin and she was out of your life and you didn't want to know anything about her, she was dead to you." Mac says getting angry at Jason all over again.

"Well you almost got your wish of never seeing my face again, but Alan, Mac, Monica, Jax, Nik, Luke, Lila and Edward and so many more wouldn't give up on me and after being in a coma for 2 months I woke up, to hearing the news that you were with Carly or was it a teenage Liz. Nice, I was fighting for my life and you were bed hopping not caring at all about me. I asked about you and they had to tell me the truth about what you said to Emily and I had a seizure because of it and they had to use paddles on me because my heart stopped. They brought me back of course. But after that I didn't feel anything, I was known as Ice Queen Scorpio. I wasn't close to anyone even my family I blocked off, until Aiden and Ryan came into my life and wouldn't let me be Ice Queen Scorpio anymore. They pulled me out of the shell that was me, and I started to live again, with my family at least. I still didn't trust anyone but my family, everyone else out there would hurt me if I cared about them. Sure I went on dates and slept with men from time to time, but no real relationships. I couldn't trust them to stay so I ended it before I could get hurt. That is what you Sonny, Carly and Jason did to me, and especially you, Jason did to me. Are you happy that you and of course Sonny who also had a part in it as did Carly, the three of you destroyed me and almost caused me to die, your neglect of me, Jason, is what started the ball rolling so I hope you are proud that you shattered me into a million pieces that I couldn't pick up the pieces and put myself back together again."

"I'm sorry, Robin, if I had known that you were in a coma I would have come to Paris to be with you."

"Sure you would have, like I believe that, you hated me for what you thought I did in telling AJ the truth. You wouldn't have cared, you would not have come to Paris, and I don't believe you would have especially after you told Emily what you did that I was dead to you. You also told her you didn't love me anymore that you didn't know you could stop loving someone in an instant till I betrayed you and you stopped loving me. You shattered me with your words on the bridge and when I heard about what you told Emily, you destroyed me, my heart froze, and I couldn't even let my family in. I had no emotions anymore. You did that to me. I hope you're happy. I sure wasn't upon hearing the man I was going to spend my life with felt like that for me. You almost killed me and you did kill my heart. I couldn't let anyone in after you broke every promise you made to me. I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I can marry Jason now." Robin says crying.

"You have to marry me or you will have to marry Carisco Saltining and he will abuse you and kill you." Jason said worried, so is everyone that had been listening to all of this.

"Yes, I know but at least with Carisco, he would just be abusing my body, he couldn't touch my heart. You on the other hand betrayed me and the promises you made to me. All for Carly. Was it worth it, Jason? Of course it was because you got to keep Michael, you didn't care about me especially after you thought I had told AJ the truth, which you should have done. You shouldn't have let people gossip about me, pity me, think I wasn't enough for you, that's what you did and then your neglect almost killed me, literally. You just didn't care anymore about me or you wouldn't have done any of that. You would not have agreed to pretend to be the father of Carly's baby, but I was in Paris and I didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that people thought that you cheated on me when I was at Yale. I just didn't matter, you never thought about what that would do to me. You never cared and I should have known that and never gotten back with you the second time, but I loved you so much, that like a fool I went back to you, big mistake on my heart. I missed you before but I may have been able to live my life and maybe even cared about someone again, but no I went back to you and you destroyed me. You got your revenge on me for telling AJ, I lost everything and almost my life too, thanks to you."

"I'm sorry, Robin I didn't know. I didn't know I was hurting you that much, I thought that you didn't listen to Carly and weren't upset by what she would say to you. I guess I was wrong about that and about a lot of things. Marry me Robin don't marry Carisco because of the past between us. Let's start anew and start our lives here with a clean slate. The past doesn't matter, it's just that, the past, it happened years ago. Let's start with today and go on from there. I know I hurt you a lot and I didn't know how much until now, I am sorry I didn't mean to neglect you so bad that you almost died. I am sorry for so many things, letting Carly into your life, making you feel inferior to her and I am sorry I left you to sleep in our bed by yourself, while I was at Carly's on the couch even if I was there for Michael. I am so sorry I hurt you so much. I didn't really realize I was doing that, and I am sorry when I got in over my head that I didn't come to you for help. We should have been a team but we weren't because I kept everything bottled up thinking I had to figure it out by myself. I didn't mean to hurt you so much, Robin please believe me. I won't hurt you again if you marry me. I will put you first over everything. Marry me, Robin? Don't let Carisco abuse you because you are angry over the past. Marry me, Robin and let's have the life we were always meant to have. I know it will take work and time and we will have that but you will end up raped and maybe even killed if you marry Carisco Saltining. So Marry Me, Robin!?" Everyone waits for her answer.

Let me know what you think in a review! Let me know what you would like updated next in a review or a PM!


	4. Chapter 4

RESCUING ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors, I quit watching the show in 1999 with the breakup of Robin and Jason and when she came back in 2005 the writer's did not put them back together big mistake

All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine I am not using a beta

This story takes place in 2003

CHAPTER FOUR

Everyone waits for her answer rather she will marry Jason or not. Everyone is hoping she will because they all know they will lose Robin forever if she marries Carisco, because he will rape her and most likely kill her so she would be lost to them forever either way because she would withdraw into herself until Robin wasn't Robin anymore if she was hurt and raped like Carisco had done so many times before. "I don't know Jason. Can I trust you to not hurt me like that again? Will it be like it was before you running out the door for whatever damsel is in distress is in need this time? Will you indeed put me and any kids we have first? Are you sure you can do that? I will not be a doormat for you, or Carly or anyone else ever again. You and Sonny once said that my honesty was one of the things that made you both love me. Where was that love when I couldn't lie for you anymore? Oh I know it went south for the winter except you never forgave me for it and now you want me to marry a man who hated me and probably still does for telling the truth when I was confronted with it and couldn't lie anymore. You wouldn't even listen to me tell you why I did it. You threw me out of our penthouse. Do you know how much that hurt me? Do you know you destroyed me on our bridge with your words and how you looked at me? How can we have a marriage with you hating me?"

"I don't hate you, Robin, I was mad, yes, and said things I shouldn't have said in my anger. I know now how much I hurt you and I won't hurt you like that again. I will take care of you and be your soft place to fall when you need one and I will be there for you, I know I wasn't before, I won't make that mistake again. I will be here for you and only you. I won't hurry out the door to rescue another damsel in distress, I won't make that mistake again. Please, Robin don't throw your life away because of the past, I was an arrogant ass who thought I knew everything but didn't. I have grown up since then and won't leave you out of the decisions that have to do with you ever again. I will be faithful to you and you are the only woman that will be in my bed from here on out. Please Robin don't throw your life away on Carisco who will abuse you and maybe kill you, because of what happened years ago. Give me a chance to be what you want and need. I will be your partner, your lover, your husband and your protector when you need it. I really don't know what else to say to convince you."

Right then the pilot tells everyone that they needed to return to their seats because they would be landing soon.

Everyone looked at Robin and then Jason and started to return to their seats. Robin said in a loud voice. "So who is going to want to help me choose a wedding dress for my wedding to Jason? Anyone meaning the women aboard can help me choose a dress and help me get ready. Anyone who wants to help will be appreciated."

Cheers went up from every female in the plane, and many said thank god she is going to marry Jason and not Carisco. They were all relieved.

"Robin, would you mind if I came and helped too?" Carly asked, not sure she would be welcome after the hell she put Robin through.

"Yes, Carly, I would love it if you would also help." Robin said, knowing it was time to put the past in the past and start anew even with Carly, there had to be a reason she was married to Sonny and friends with Jason, there had to be some good in her and by god she was going to find it. The two of them at odds would be horrible with them living next door to each other and it would be bad for Jason and Sonny too if they had to act as a referee between the two women all the time. Robin was willing to make the effort if Carly was. Robin had shocked many with her agreeing to let Carly join in helping choose a dress, especially Sonny and Jason. Sonny was proud of his wife for asking not knowing rather Robin would say yes or not, and Jason was proud of Robin for letting Carly help, he hoped that meant she was willing to put the past in the past and concentrate on their future together.

They buckled in and the plane landed and there was a limo waiting for them, Antonio had arranged all the details for the wedding, but wouldn't tell them what all he had arranged. They arrived at the hotel and walked in and Antonio went up to the reception desk and got keys for everyone and told them where Robin and Jason's rooms would be so the men could go help Jason while the women would go help Robin get ready.

Just then Jason realized something. "I just thought of something, Robin and I don't have rings, engagement or wedding rings for Robin." He said panicking.

"OH no you're right we don't." Robin said panicking herself. They needed rings.

"It's okay I am having rings sent up to your suites. Engagement and Wedding rings to Jason's and Wedding Bands to Robin's so you both can choose what you want."

"Grandfather thank you but I would like it if Jason choose engagement and wedding rings that match and have a man's ring in the same design."

"Okay, why don't we go into the jewelry store here at the hotel and you can both look at the rings and choose what you want then." Antonio said.

"Yeah, I like that idea that way Robin can get what she really likes and not just what I like." Jason said, thinking Robin deserves the best and the one she really wants.

"Okay, let's find the jewelry store. Hang on I will go ask at the desk where it is." Mac said, glad that this wedding was to take place in a few hours and then Robin would be home free, she would be safe from Carisco and she wouldn't have to worry about him ever again, just a few hours. He sure hoped nothing would go wrong.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
